


Исказитель

by Skjelle



Category: Original Work
Genre: Medical Kink, Other, Science Fiction, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 18:12:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18899956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skjelle/pseuds/Skjelle
Summary: Поистине мрачный, внеземной, ужасающий и неописуемо чудовищный хамам.В главной роли - неопознанная лавкрафтианская хрень.Написано для команды Ксенофилии на фандомную битву 2019.





	Исказитель

**Author's Note:**

> В тексте встречаются плохо переведенные с инопланетного выражения.  
> Спасибо Enot_XXX за вычитку )

Туристов с Терры Шашей не любил. Порой даже в ущерб собственным интересам отказывался от смены, если по люс-нитям доходили слухи, что в марении Дохи приземлился очередной чартерный лайнер с этими, купившими себе отдых по программе полного обслуживания.  
Акварелии тут же наполнялись ими – шумными, наглыми. Многие тащили свой приплод, чья аура показывала, что этот приплод еще даже не умеет толком мыслить, и наполняла арены хаосом. А работа Искажающих Тела подразумевала полное спокойствие. Тонкая настройка хорошо работающего, выправление испорченного – для этого требовался правильный настрой.  
Еще туристов с Терры Шашей не любил, потому что они были слишком поломанными. В начале знакомства с этим странным видом Шашей даже озадачился, откуда взялись такие ущербные создания. Где бы он ни прикоснулся к специальному терранцу-добровольцу, всюду находились скрутки и зажимы, перенапряженные мышцы, вывернутые сухожилия, закаменевшие суставы и воспаленные участки. Все это следовало бы размягчить и размесить, пока не наступит полный покой.  
Хорошо, что он не успел этим заняться.  
Сразу после ознакомления с анатомией добровольца Рекюши строго предупредил всех Искажающих: ни в коем случае не пытаться выправить терранцев. Даже вручил специальное издание, каждый параграф которого предупреждающе вопил: терранцев только поглаживать! Сдерживать инстинкт Искажающего, не лечить ни в коем случае! Терранцы состоят из костей и связанных с ними мышц. Стоит только попробовать умягчить мышцы и связки, и терранец, скорее всего, умрет.

После этого Шашей и начал сторониться туристов. Его товарищи, научившиеся преодолевать отвращение к неисправимым телам, неплохо зарабатывали, пропуская через сгибатели по десятку-другому терранцев в день. Говорили, если отключить чувства и предаваться созерцанию декора, украшающего арену Искажения, можно сохранить психику в порядке. Хотя порой, как признавался лучший друг Игови, очень хотелось внести хотя бы крошечное улучшение. Впрочем, Игови как раз попробовал, чем делился с содроганием и сладким, ощущающимся на вкус стыдом.  
«Там было сплетение, – шептал он, – между головой и костью плеча. Такое деформированное, такое... неправильное. Я не смог удержаться! – и, в ответ на безмолвный вопрос, судорожно сложил сгибатели. – Я рискнул исправить. О, какой это был вкус!»  
«Замолкни! – сам перешел на сдавленное дыхание Шашей. – Отвратительно!»  
«Отвратительно, – покорно согласился Игови. – Терранец очень возмущался. Хотя потом все же поблагодарил».  
«Смотри, однажды это плохо закончится», – предупредил Шашей.  
Больше Игови с ним об этом не разговаривал. Шашей постарался полностью отвергнуть эту беседу, вычистить ее из разума и не обращаться к ней. В первую очередь ради того, чтобы обезопасить себя, если Игови все же не сдержится, и однажды произойдет беда.  
В общем, терранцев Шашей обосновано не любил и даже опасался.  
А сейчас перед ним стоял терранец.

От него издалека несло горечью, Шашей даже прикрыл зрение сверх обычного, дождавшись пока нелепая фигура двуногого существа не превратится в смутный силуэт, подсвеченный желтизной перенапряжения.  
– Привет, – хрипло сказал терранец. – Свободен?  
– К сожалению, нет, – вежливо сказал Шашей.  
Вранье было очевидным, но лучше подвергнуться штрафам, чем вот это...  
– Врешь, – терранец изменил голос в усмешке. – Я тут все ваши норы прошел, везде битком, и только у тебя никого нет. Тебе деньги не нужны?  
– Арены, – проворчал Шашей.  
– Что?  
– Это не норы, а арены Искажения... – он спохватился, что переходит к разговору. – Но это не важно. Я не принимаю клиентов.  
– Ты здесь работаешь, – упрямо сказал терранец. – И у меня есть сертификат.  
– Обратись к другим Искажающим.  
– Не хочу! – с внезапной яростью сказал терранец. – Я вбухал всё в полет сюда! На эту... эту... – видно было, что он борется с оскорблениями, пляшущими в его дыхании. – В это место! Мне сказали, что здесь мне могут помочь! А они там, – он ткнул сгибателем себе за спину, – занимаются полной шелухой! Что это вообще?  
– Искажение, – сквозь лезущий зуб сказал Шашей.  
– Нет! Там надувательство!  
– Чего же ты хочешь? – почти устало спросил Шашей.  
Видимо, придется звать управляющего. Цайкело поймет, Шашей подробно и убедительно объяснил ему, почему не желает работать с терранцами. Он бы вообще ушел с арены, чтобы не сталкиваться с туристами, но в сезон сухости идти было некуда, а для того чтобы копать свой ход Шашей был слишком ленив. За что теперь и поплатился.

Терранец неровно шагнул, вспыхивая горечью, и Шашей невольно подался назад. Терранец наклонился, из-за чего открытое зрение пришлось загородить уже совсем. Остался только вид на внешние признаки. Терранец обладал светлыми волосяными отростками и светлыми кожными покровами. Он приблизился настолько, что Шашей смог разглядеть цветные влажные шарики его глаз. Показал зубы в вымученном жесте приятия.  
– Говорят, вы... переформируете тела?  
– Искажаем, – вежливо поправил Шашей. – И в Искажении находим истину.  
– Мне нужно искажение, – решительно сказал терранец.  
Шашей позволил себе убрать отрешенность и взглянуть открытым зрением. Всего на мгновение. И отшатнулся снова, внутренне содрогаясь. Он не ошибся. Фигура терранца состояла из сплошного хаоса.  
– Невозможно, – сдерживаясь, сказал Шашей. – Это... – «проще убить, чем исправить» рвалось из устий, но он прихлопнул оскорбительную фразу дыханием. – Слишком опасно. Ты видел, что с тобой...  
– Я подписал отказ от претензий, – перебил терранец и показал тонкую пластинку с крупинками подтверждений. – А ты видел?  
Судя по паузе, он действительно ждал ответа.  
– Видел, – неохотно сказал Шашей.  
– Я умираю, – сказал терранец. – Пойми, дурак многолапый, это моя последняя надежда. Понимаешь, мне совсем невыносимо на вкус.  
– Да, – против воли моргнул Шашей. – Ты невыносимо горький.  
– Вот!  
Терранец резко кивнул и тут же поморщился. Шашей поморщился тоже, умственно отгораживаясь от раскрытого зрения. Спазмы мышц, окутывающие фигуру терранца, горчили так, что дыхание останавливалось.  
– Я болею, – продолжил терранец. Его собственное дыхание сделалось коротким, принужденным. – Такие заболевания... редкие, не классифицированные. Просто возникают ниоткуда, и никто не может помочь.  
– В чем твоя горечь? – Шашей старался не вдыхать, и его голос прозвучал похоже на голос терранца.  
Такой же сдавленный и напряженный.  
– Никто не знает, – повторил терранец. – Просто однажды мои мышцы... Ты же видишь их, вы умеете, да? Видишь, что с ними?  
Шашей нервно поднял все сгибатели и резко свернул.  
– Да, как-то так, – криво ухмыльнулся терранец. – Я даже название придумал: каменная судорога. Поэтично, а? Но она убивает меня. Инъекции, процедуры – ничего не помогает. Не помогает!

Оглянувшись, терранец сделал несколько шагов и безошибочно уселся на горячий камень. Тонко звякнула пластинка с крупицами свободы, снимающей с Шашея всю ответственность. Терранец дернул головой, желтая горечь вспыхнула, пробиваясь к зрению Шашея, и терранец часто задышал.  
– Вот... опять, – прохрипел он. – Все чаще и чаще... Берет за глотку, так его родильная плоть!  
Обычно терранцы приходили в защитных слоях, хотя их предупреждали, что на аренах подобное недопустимо. Часть терранцев, чьи органы размножения прятались внутри, неизменно испускали вкус стыда, хихикали, прикрываясь, и упорствовали, что в их культуре подобное неприлично. Чем отдельно раздражали Шашея, хотя он старался не слушать и не пробовать на вкус.  
Терранец, портивший ему настроение, уже пришел чистым и обнаженным.  
– Уходи, – безвольно сказал Шашей, содрогаясь от требовательных сигналов вкуса. – Это опасно.  
Терранец всхлипнул и заперхал. Прошло несколько секунд, прежде чем Шашей понял, что незваный гость смеется. Продолжая перхать, терранец завалился на бок и с видимым усилием вытянулся на горячем камне. Его тело сделалось влажным, температура то поднималась, то опускалась. Так быстро, что терранец начал дрожать.  
– Я умру прямо на твоей священной каменюке, – сказал он. – И отравлю тебя своей смертью. Понял? Ты от своего мешка не отрываешься, так что точно захлебнешься... Чем я тебе на вкус?  
– Горький, – почти зачарованно произнес Шашей.  
Сгибатели подергивались. Запретное желание Исказить полностью и найти высшую гармонию накатывало приливной волной. Тихонечко похрустывала кожа, натягиваясь на проступивших подсгибках. Давно, очень давно, наверное с тех пор, как он пробил себе ход в эти арены, подсгибки не появлялись наружу. Они требовали Верховного Искажения. Стирания.  
Горький спазм, имеющий очертания терранца, осквернял собой горячий камень. Шашей нервно выпустил зуб, потом взял дыхание под контроль и усилием воли убрал зуб. Хоть терранец и подписал отказ от претензий, но трудно будет объяснить, что дыра у него во лбу – это удар милосердия. Вместо этого Шашей неохотно приоткрыл зрение пошире и начал искать.  
Терранец даже не мог лежать спокойно: то и дело какая-то мышца дергалась, и терранец дергался сам. Преодолев себя, Шашей опустил сгибатели на прохладную кожу. Медленно провел вверх-вниз, стараясь отрешиться.  
– Ты же меня спасешь? – лихорадочно прошептал терранец.

Открытый взгляд скользил по горечи, пока не нашел самую слабую мышцу. Одна маленькая мышца, безопасно пролегающая под кожей вдоль верхней конечности. Натянутая до предела, так, что уже вот-вот оторвется от соседок. Если что-то и случится, то, скорее всего, никто не сможет обвинить Шашея...  
Он замедлил открытый взгляд, отказался от вкусов и препятствий, медленно подвел сгибатель и выбрал правильную точку приложения. Помедлил, успокаиваясь, и дернул мышцу.  
Волна Искажения хлынула по напряженной струне. Снаружи отрешенности что-то произошло. Для Шашея миновало несколько мгновений, прежде чем произошедшее обрело воплощение. Терранец кричал. Короткий громкий вскрик разбился о своды арены Искажения. А следом хлынул новый вкус.  
Шашей задохнулся. Ошеломляющая волна ударила по осязанию, все рецепторы захлебнулись, и Искажающий тоже не выдержал: гортанно вскрикнул. Стыд окатил его немедленно. Он попрекал Игови за то же самое, чем бесстыдно наслаждался сейчас – жгучим сладким вкусом, затопившим арену.  
– Ты-то чего орешь? – простонал терранец. – Мать моя, как... как...  
Мышца, подвергшаяся Искажению, полностью расслабилась. Мягкие шарики глаз испускали жидкость, стекавшую терранцу в слуховые отверстия.  
– Сладко? – подсказал Шашей, беспощадно к самому себе.  
Терранец мог сейчас обвинить его в грехе вымогания вкуса, подать жалобу управляющему арен, в конце концов напасть на Шашея...  
– Да, – слабо проговорил терранец. – Хорошо...  
Открытое зрение вспыхнуло. Разум Шашея переполнился мгновенным знанием о каждой мышце в теле терранца, что была очерчена желтым и горьким. Снова хрустнула кожа, подсгибки прорывались один за другим.  
– Это что? – терранец говорил чуть заторможенно, словно тоже переполнившись собственным вкусом. – Вон там... у тебя... отростки какие-то... Куда это... что...  
Он говорил все медленнее. Зрение у него закрывалось, пульс учащался. Шашей мягко положил сгибатель на разгоряченную кожу, безошибочно найдя еще одну пронзительно горчившую точку. Как Исказитель он мог сменить ее вкус в мгновение ока. Власть сделала воздух арены сухим и жарким.  
– Ты знаешь, сколько мышц в твоем теле? – победно затаивая дыхание, спросил Шашей.  
Пьянящий вкус сладкой тягостью разливался под костями, и подсгибки прорывались наружу почти безболезненно. Теперь он точно видел ответ на этот вопрос, но ему было интересно, знает ли терранец, сколько великолепия им обоим предстоит пережить.  
– Мгхм-м...  
Шашей дернул снова. Волна – судорога – хриплый вскрик – частое дыхание – бушующий вкус, исходящий от терранца.  
– П-продолжай, – выдохнул терранец. Вместе со вкусом изменился его голос и температура. Шашей нетерпеливо обнял воздух, впитывая тяжелый вкус, состоящий из множества разных крошечных ноток. Горькие, кислые, сладкие, они стремительно сплетались в единое полотно. Если открыть зрение совсем широко, то видно было, как облако вкуса исходит от кожи терранца.  
– Больше шестиста, – вкрадчиво сказал Шашей.  
Терранец под ним вздрогнул, и во вкус добавилась острая зовущая нота.  
– А я... выдержу-то?  
Шашей придвинулся ближе. Теперь на горячем камне ему не хватило бы места, и пришлось зацепиться за потолок.  
– Я Исказитель, – сказал он, и услышал, как на соседних аренах вздрагивают и напрягаются его товарищи, почуявшие Власть. – Я прикажу тебе выдержать.  
Двадцать четыре сгибателя, сто шестьдесят подсгибков и полтысячи тончайших осязателей обняли надломленное страдающее тело. Нашли каждый свою мышцу, проникли в самую суть спазмов. Воздух на арене приобрел глубокий фиолетовый аромат, струящийся из устий Шашея.  
Исказитель остановил дыхание – и дернул разом.


End file.
